THE LEGEND OF AGNI
by Ieshika
Summary: Aang del Aire, Korra del Agua... Hien de la Tierra y Agni del Fuego.


**PROLOGO. AVATAR HIEN**

Te contaré mi historia… para que entiendas el futuro.

Nací en una familia acaudalada en la Capital del reino Tierra: Ba Sing Sé. Fui el hermano menor de tres varones, el único que pudo controlar la Tierra y el Metal. Mi padre era el primogénito de Asami Sato, quien era el Gerente Internacional de las Industrias Mecánicas Sato, continuando el negocio familiar. Mi madre era una profesional del Reino Tierra, experta del mundo espiritual, una de las pocas mujeres que podía ejercer la Energía Control.

Mi educación, como en las altas familias, fue en el hogar y no era muy bueno para las ciencias exactas; la biología y la historia eran mi fortaleza. Al igual que mis predecesores, no gusté de la carne por lo que fui vegano desde los seis años, ¡además! me daba alergia los derivados lácteos.

Una noche de invierno, con tan solo ocho (8) días de haber nacido, llego ante mis padres aquella bella mujer, líder del Templo Aire de la Isla, hija de los Maestros Jinora y Kai, a darme la noticia que muchos balbuceaban en un susurro insoportable, según me relataba mi madre: era un maestro tierra, encarnación del avatar.

¿Qué había pasado con la gran maestra Korra? Ella vivió una vida tranquila, alejada de la política y los asuntos territoriales, tal como lo hizo la primera maestra metal control Toph Beifong. Falleció una tarde de diciembre rodeada por su familia, casi todos maestros de control de agua; su alma escapó de su cuerpo para ingresar al mío, y así cumplir con el legado de mantener la paz y la armonía entre las naciones y entre los mundos terrenales y espirituales.

Cómo todo avatar tenía un amigo incondicional, escogí a una cría de Tejón Topo para toda mi vida. Lo llamé Daejí, que en una lengua muerta Hangui significa "Tierra". Este mamífero me acompañó en un viaje de aprendizaje de los elementos de la línea, tal como emprende cada avatar en su ciclo de maestro.

Cómo la tierra era mi elemento base, no tuve inconveniente en demostrar capacidades para el dominio de la misma, al igual que la manipulación de la arena. El fuego fue el segundo elemento que manejé con mucha destreza, siendo un desastre para la lava control: lo manipulaba, pero no medía la fuerza de su barrido y su dimensión.

El aire fue el elemento que cambió la perspectiva que tenía de mi vida: la maestra Jinora era muy paciente conmigo, a pesar de tener una gran responsabilidad del resurgimiento y mantenimiento de los maestros aire, y ser la líder de los mismos. Infortunadamente, no pude entrelazar las habilidades para entrar al vacío… hubiese sido la tercera persona en levitar después de Gurú Laghima y el anarquista Zaheer.

Un tiempo después, entendí las razones por las que nunca me desprendía de los apegos terrenales.

El agua fue el elemento que me dificultó mi camino hacia el estado avatar: los descendientes de Kia, en especial su nieta Umi, me enseñaron una y otra vez el ritual de manipulación del líquido en todos los estados. Aquella chica fue muy especial para mí, tanto que me acompañó en mi travesía para ser un mejor avatar… hasta que no pude protegerla que aquella amenazada dormida. Ni siquiera a Daejí ni a mis hermanos y padres.

Nadie tenía previsto una devastación tan grande como la propagación de esa derivación del ántrax; en menos de una semana, una tercera parte de la población falleció y no pude hacer nada para salvarlos de esa enfermedad que permanecía en el aire dispersa por las esporas de los espíritus fallecidos en descomposición. Por eso, y en vista de mi conocimiento de los elementos, además de la información de que sólo se podía contener y "vacunar" en un ser vivo, decidí ser yo quien contuviera ese mal por el bienestar de quienes sobrevivían.

Esa noche entré en estado avatar y a través de un ritual mezclado de aire y energía, atraje hacia mí aquellas malditas esporas envenenadas que se impregnaron en mi cuerpo y entraron en mi organismo; durante media hora el aire de la tierra se purificó y la poca vida en el planeta tuvo una reanimación sorpresiva. No obstante, yo me debilitaba lentamente sabiendo que no demoraría mucho tiempo con vida.

¡Hasta un avatar puede morir por enfermarse gravemente y no existir una cura!

En mi lecho, iba perdiendo lentamente la capacidad de manipular los elementos; tal vez, esa fue la señal divina que me dio a entender que mi sucesora había nacido, y que el destino no esperaría a que mi esencia abandonara este mundo para dejar a un representante con habilidades que sorprenderían.

Una niña… en la Nación del Fuego… digna representante de Rooku.

No le dije nada a mi familia de la pérdida de mis poderes para no preocuparlos; además, muchos no sobrevivieron al primer brote de propagación del virus. Sólo la abuela fue capaz de vivir gracias a un concentrador de oxígeno medicinal que estaba en su casa, prototipo de los aparatos que iban a salir al mercado por la industria que heredó del bisabuelo Sato.

Ahora, lo que importa es que ella busque a esa pequeña y le transmita lo que sucederá. Todos nacemos con una misión durante nuestra existencia, y la mía fue prolongar la esperanza de vida de esta civilización a consta de mi bienestar.

Me hubiese gustado morir en la vejez, así como mis predecesores. Pero a mis 20 años de edad, debo aprovechar cada segundo de lo que me queda de vida para ser feliz a pesar de las circunstancias, porque sé que quienes quedaron con vida, aprenderán a convivir con una nueva perspectiva de la hermandad, al igual que con un posible resentimiento con los espíritus por ser los causantes de este gran desastre, ya que durante el brote ningún de esos seres apareció en el mundo terrenal.

(06-09-2018) NOTAS DE AUTORA: Desde finales de 2016 tengo en mis archivos este prólogo de lo que sería para mí la leyenda del avatar de la región del fuego. No podía saltarme el sucesor de Korra, por lo que debo dar una explicación a los sucesos que acontecerán más adelante y así todo tenga sentido.

Iré subiendo los capítulos en denominación "libro" para llevar la continuidad del relato de esta hermosa serie.


End file.
